


The Plan

by plirio



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plirio/pseuds/plirio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Nothing would have happened if Jared wasn’t a chatty drunk, Bonnie Tyler wasn’t such a great singer, Chad and Misha weren’t creepy stalkers and Jensen Ackles wasn’t the love of Jared’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [План](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182528) by [Ingunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingunn/pseuds/Ingunn), [J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared)



> Written for Violetknights for spn_j2_xmas. I went with the college!au prompt, though it turned out more fluffy than I planned. Also thank you to Ivana for all the help, patience and cheering. And a special thank you to Whit_Merule for betaing so quickly, any mistakes left are all my fault. :)

Like pretty much all stories that Jared will never ever tell his mom, since they almost always end with Jared in his underwear wondering about his life, it was all Chad and Misha’s fault. Or, almost. Nothing would have happened if Jared wasn’t a chatty drunk, Bonnie Tyler wasn’t such a great singer, Chad and Misha weren’t creepy stalkers and Jensen Ackles wasn’t the love of Jared’s life.

***

It all started when Jared made the mistake of getting drunk on a Friday night and telling his friends about the senior guy who worked at the southeast campus’ coffee shop, whose name he didn’t know, who had freckles and green eyes and who always gave Jared an extra shot of espresso on Thursdays like he knew that Jared worked late on Wednesdays, and how of course they were meant to be together. Misha had sort of nodded, obviously too drunk to form words, and Chad, as the horrible roommate and friend he was, called Jared a wimp. 

And that was supposed to be it. Tell your friends about a secret crush, be called a wimp, get a horrible killing hangover, go to class anyway, move on with your life and smile like an idiot for hours on Thursdays. 

Except that on Saturday, while Jared was buried inside his comforter eating hangover burritos and chewing very quietly so his head didn’t get mad and try to kill him, Chad and Misha barged inside his room, looking completely hangover-free and thus _murderable_ , and seated themselves all over Jared’s bed and partially on top of him. 

“We have a plan,” Misha said, smiling in a way that was creepy and fake-sweet. “To help you with your problem.” 

“I’m not getting naked,” Jared said around a mouthful of bean burrito.

“For now, you don’t have to.” 

“But eventually you’ll want to,” Chad pointed out. “You can’t lube yourself with your clothes on. And the Ackles dude won’t be able to stick things inside your ass.”

“I don’t want things inside my ass right now. I want to stay here, hate booze and eat burritos,” Jared answered, sounding like a petulant little kid even to himself. “And who the hell is Ackles?”

“Coffee dude,” Misha said, trying to steal nachos. “His name is Jensen Ackles.”

“Remember this name, you’ll want to write it in your journal and draw hearts around it,” Chad said, already eating one of Jared’s burritos. 

“I don’t have a journal.” He did. “How did you find out his name?”

“It’s written on his apron.” Misha smiled. “But I guess you were too busy staring into his eyes and thinking about ‘Total Eclipse of the Heart’ lyrics to notice his apron. With his name.”

“It’s a classic song,” Jared defended. “Why do you care so much if I get together with him?”

“Your love life is sad,” Misha answered. “You are always a wing man. You need professional wing men help.”

“Plus that eclipse song is fucking depressing,” Chad said.

“It’s a classic!”

***

 _Chad And Misha’s Plan To Get Jared And Jensen Ackles Banging_.

They wrote it all down in a piece of paper, with five simple easy steps. It even had a blurry photo of Jensen on top.

During the week Jensen worked at Ianto’s Coffee Shop in the morning and had class in the afternoon. On Saturdays he worked the day, and at night he’d go to a bar right off campus, which was apparently close to where Jensen lived. (“Jesus, you guys are creepy stalkers,” Jared had said.) And that was, apparently, where Jared should start.

***

_Step 1 – Go to the bar, buy him a beer._

They got a table in the corner and Misha, being the only one of the three who was not a minor, got them beers. Jensen wasn’t there yet, and the longer they waited, the more nervous Jared got. Chad even tried to distract Jared with food, which would normally work, except that as soon as the plate with chicken wings touched their table, Jared noticed Jensen walking in. With six friends. 

“Fuck,” Misha said, obviously expressing the feelings of all three. “Why didn’t we think of his friends?” 

“Ok, I’m going home,” Jared said.

“You are not tucking your balls in and running,” Chad said. 

“You are going to wait for him to go to the bar to order, then you’ll buy him a beer,” Misha agreed. “Or I’ll buy the beer for you to offer. And proceed to go to jail for your sex life.”

“Love life,” Jared corrected.

“Whatever,” Chad said. “You’re not running away.”

“On the plus side, at least we now know Jensen’s not homophobic.” Misha nodded towards Jensen’s table, where the bald guy and the pretty but very built guy were making out. 

“We still don’t know if he’s gay though,” Jared said.

“We’ll know when you offer to get his dick inside your ass,” Chad said. 

“I think you are obsessed with my ass. That is just not healthy. We should talk about therapy for you.” 

“Later,” Misha said. “Jensen’s getting up!” 

Jensen was walking towards the bar with some long-haired guy, talking and laughing. The dude was short but scary, like some villain from a western movie, who could threaten to kill Jared and actually _mean_ it. 

“That’s Christian Kane. They’re roommates. Kane has a band and I’ve seen his videos on Youtube,” Misha said.

“You are scary, man. The CIA will try to hire you soon. Or arrest you,” Jared informed him. 

“I’ll distract him and you’ll flirt.” He grabbed Jared’s elbow. “Chad, you stay here and don’t drink my beer.”

“I can’t promise anything,” Chad said, downing his own beer.

Normally, Jared was not a shy and nervous kind of guy, he was the one that started conversations and asked interesting questions that made people like him. So he started simple. Leaned against the bar where Jensen was trying to get the barman’s attention and said “Hey! You’re the coffee shop guy.”

To which of course Jensen smiled and Jared forgot how to carry a conversation and could only think of freckles. Dammit!

“People call me Jensen,” Jensen offered his hand. “You’re grumpy on Thursday guy, right?” 

“Grumpy?” 

“Yeah. People are always grumpy on Mondays. You’re grumpy on Thursdays,” he said, still smiling.

“Oh,” was all Jared managed to say. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, but nothing else came out. 

Jensen was staring at him, obviously waiting for Jared to say anything. And Jared couldn’t think of anything other than freckles. He looked around, trying to think of things to say. Misha was distracted, talking to Jensen’s friend. Chad waved at him from their table and started gesticulating something that looked like drinking, then something that looked like a very enthusiastic blowjob. Jared choked on air.

“Are you alright?” Jensen laughed. 

“Uh. Yeah. I mean, yes.” he babbled. “I’m not grumpy on Thursdays, I work late on Wednesdays at the animal shelter and don’t sleep much, but I have class early in the morning, so I look grumpy but I’m not really. I’m never grumpy in the mornings. I’m only grumpy when I’m hungry. My roommate Chad is the one who’s grumpy in the morning, but I don’t think you know him. He hates coffee. Prefers Red Bull. Which is really unhealthy to drink in the morning.”

Jensen stared, “Right.”

“Sorry. I was…”staring at your freckles like a creeper. “I was—”

“What can I get you guys?” the barman interrupted. 

Jared looked at Misha, who was deep into conversation with Jensen’s friend and hadn’t noticed the barman. He tried a discreet wave, but nothing. Jensen ordered a round of beers for his table, patted Jared on his shoulder saying “See ya, Thursday,” and left.

“Are you going to order something?” the barman asked. 

“I like freckles,” he mumbled.

“We don’t serve any.”

_Step 1 – Failed._

***

_Step 2 – Go to the coffee shop and flirt._

That was clearly a better plan. Because he wouldn’t need Misha’s help, and thus, if it failed, it would be all on Jared. Great.

On Monday morning, Jared took a shower before going to the coffee shop. He wanted to look presentable. He wanted to be charming and funny and sound like someone who had a brain-to-mouth filter. 

He would come in, ask for coffee and a bear claw, would apologize for his babbling at the bar and ask Jensen out. Yes. Flirt. Ask him out. Marry him. That was a good plan. 

“So what can I get for you today?” a redhead who was not Jensen asked him.

“Er. Is Jensen here today?” he asked, trying to be brave. 

“He’s in the back doing inventory. Want me to get him?” she asked, smiling. Jared wondered how many costumers crushed on Jensen and instantly felt terrified. He was probably not the only one. 

He should say yes. It was part of the plan. A very good plan he didn’t make and was following out of desperation. He could do this. 

She was still smiling, as if she knew that Jared wanted to flirt with Jensen. Dammit.

“No. Thank you.”

“Can I get you anything?” she asked, in a tone that Jared interpreted as, _Can I get you anything to go with that chickening?_

“A tall black coffee and two bear claws to go, please.”

On Tuesday, Jared woke up late. He ran to the coffee shop to get something to eat before class and didn’t really think about the way he looked like a crazy person until Jensen said, “Hey. How are you?” He was staring at Jared’s head.

“Er. Um. Hi. How’re you?” Jared said, trying to flatten his hair and wondering about pillow creases on his face. 

“I’m good. Can I get you anything?” in a tone that meant _Can I get you a hairbrush?_

What was it with the magical meaning behind words that these guys had?

“A tall coffee and a blueberry muffin to go, please.” 

The next day was just as bad. And after accidentally spilling his coffee all over Jensen on Thursday and being actually grumpy for the rest of the day, Jared decided to hide in shame on Friday and not go to the coffee shop. Instead, he got a coffee at one of those machines that made the most disgusting watery coffees and ate a stale bag of chips. 

He would die single and crushing on Jensen. That was not part of the college experience he wanted. 

_Step 2 – Failed horribly._

***

_Step 3 – Stalk him, start a conversation._

He did so for a week. In a really creepy and weird way, where he’d try hiding behind posts and buildings, and every time he got distracted, he’d lose sight of Jensen. Misha and Chad went with him a few times, mostly to mock him, but sometimes to use their (scary and strangely professional-like) stalking knowledge for the good. 

But after a week, Jared realized that he didn’t really need to stalk. Jensen seemed to be everywhere. He even had class in some of the same buildings as Jared. 

On Friday, Jared was eating and walking, thinking about getting some studying done before work, when he noticed Jensen sitting on a patch of grass right outside the library building with a few of his friends, some of whom Jared had seen with him more than once. He had sunglasses on and he was laughing and explaining something that seemed really hilarious. 

That could have been a perfect moment to talk to him, so of course Jared had to spill mustard on himself and run as quickly as he could before Jensen saw him.

And thus fulfilling his destiny of sitting in his underwear, at the laundry room, waiting for his clothes to dry, thinking about his life choices. Just like he knew he would the moment Misha and Chad decided to help.

***

“I’m not stalking him again. He already thinks I’m insane, I don’t need to add stalker to that,” Jared said. “Just. No.”

“No need to stalk.” Misha rubbed his hands like some sort of evil overlord, planning to take over the world, “Kane’s band is playing at a party tonight. He asked me to go. You’re coming with me.”

“Dude!” Chad laughed, “Misha got a date before you did!”

“It’s not a date. It’s a Funky Monkey Party, Jared.” 

“What’s a Funky Monkey Party?”

“You know,” Misha said, staring at him, “on second thoughts, you are way too young to hang out with me.” 

“You’re two years older than me, dude. What’s a Funky Monkey Party?”

“You take all the leftover booze, put in a bowl and drink.”

“It’s awesome and disgusting,” Chad said, with a happy expression that creeped Jared out. “You should go.”

“That sounds horrible. I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to try to talk to him while drunk on monkey,” Jared said. “Or, you know, at all.”

“You need to fuck that guy, get it out of your system, move on,” Chad said, obviously trying to sound helpful, but failing.

“I don’t wanna move on,” Jared pouted. “I want to have his dogs. Or cats, if he’s a cat guy. Or even snakes, I hate them, but if he likes them, I’ll have his snakes!”

“Yeah, you will.” Misha winked.

“Urgh. Just fuck him, Jay. You need to do it,” Chad said. “Take your ring to his Mordor.” 

“Thanks, Chad. You’re very helpful,” Jared said. “Funky Monkey Party it is!”

“And by ring, I mean—“

“We get it, Chad.”

***

The Funky Monkey party was not was Jared was expecting at all. He imagined loud drunk people being annoying and Kane’s band playing some sort of weird rock that made people dance in a way that looked painful.

But the party wasn’t like that. Kane was, apparently, a two men band and they were playing a country rock in acoustic guitars and nobody looked really drunk. 

Misha was greeted by the bald guy from the bar and promptly poured the alcohol they brought with them into a huge punch bowl with a brownish-black liquid already inside it.

The bald guy was Mike, and, as he told Jared in a very serious voice, he was not bald, but had shaved his head after losing a bet. Jared nodded, poured himself a cup, and left Misha and Mike talking about Mike’s new respect for sunscreen.

The Funky Monkey was truly, truly horrible. And was still burning, even after Jared chased it with some nachos and what felt like a tablespoon of dip. 

“You can’t drink water, if that’s what you were wondering,” Jensen said, suddenly appearing at Jared’s side. “The purpose here is to get people drunk.”

“Right.” Jared smiled. Now would be a perfect time to flirt. Or engage in conversation. “Er. This seems like a sure way to get a killing hangover.”

“It is.” Jensen sipped his drink and made a face. “It also tastes really bad. So, snacks.” 

“Snacks are good.” Jared wanted to hit his forehead on the table. 

“They sure are.”

“Why a Funky Monkey party?” Jared asked.

“Because our friend Aldis is moving to Canada and is not taking his booze.” Jensen smiled.

“Ok.”

Jensen stared at Jared, and Jared stared at the salty pretzels on the table, the awkward silence only broken by the music. 

“I’m Jared,” he said, taking a gulp of his drink and then gasping for air, “Damn.”

“Breathe,” Jensen laughed. “Nice to meet you, Jared.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Jared said, between coughs.

“Are you always this shy?” Jensen asked.

“Not really,” Jared said.

When Jared failed to say anything else, Jensen shook his head, smiling, “Well. Enjoy the party. I’ll see you later.” 

Jared was still staring at the empty place where Jensen had been when Misha found him. 

“Did you ask him out?” he asked.

“No. I was weird again,” Jared said. “Misha, I think he brings out the weird in me.” 

“You _think_?”

Jared sighed.

“On the plus side, Mike told me he met Jensen at a LGBTQ meeting.” Misha said.

It was great news, it really was. Except it got Jared thinking of just how bad at it he was. Jensen was gay and was not picking up on Jared’s not-flirting technique. 

“I’m going to ask him out tonight. I’ll flirt, ask him out and hopefully—“

“Bang him,” Misha offered.

“—date him.” 

And he meant to, he did. But then Jensen started singing with the band, and he was blushing and smiling, and Jared was so screwed, because Jensen was just amazing.

“Don’t you think it’s a little pathetic how you’re falling for the guy and never really spoke to him?” Misha asked, sitting down beside Jared. “You’re like a Disney princess.” 

“I have spoken to him,” Jared said, around a mouthful of pretzels. He needed to soak up the alcohol before trying to talk to Jensen again. 

“No. You were being weird at him. Being weird is not conversing.”

“I think Michael Cera would play me in my life movie,” Jared mumbled. “He’s really good at awkward.”

“He’d have to use a ladder to be as tall as you.” Misha actually giggled.

“Are you drunk?”

“I’m not drunk at all. This is my third cup. Of monkey.” He stopped. “You should use your boozed brain to talk to him. I bet your brain will come up with helpful things now. Make up some awesome stories about sexual adventures with cartoon characters.”

“I’m not you,” Jared said.

So Misha proceeded to grab Jared by the arm and take him to where Jensen was. Talking to Mike, and the tall guy Mike had been making out with at the bar that night. 

“Hey, Misha,” Mike said. “Guys, Misha is the guy who writes those weird columns for the university paper. You know, about dating the Queen of England.”

“Man, those are great!” Jensen said, sounding really excited and Jared’s heart was doing horrible things to his chest cavity. “I sent my sister the one about the donkey. She loved it.”

“Thanks,” Misha actually blushed, Jared wanted to photograph it and send it to Chad. “This is my friend Jared. He’s weird around strangers. Don’t mind him.” 

“I’m not,” Jared protested. He was only weird around Jensen.

But this time he managed to participate in the conversation, and even talk directly to Jensen a bit, which was so amazing Jared wanted to dance. Jensen was hilarious, even if a little shy. He liked dogs, and asked questions about the animal shelter, and Jared was secretly singing “Total Eclipse of the Heart” on the inside.

“I have to go,” Jensen said, and Jared suddenly realized they were alone and probably had been for a while now.“My brother is visiting tomorrow.” 

“Er.” Dammit, brain!

“So. Only weird when we’re alone?” Jared laughed, “I don’t know how to interpret that.”

“Sorry.” Jared managed.

“See ya Monday, Jared.”

“Ok.”

Jensen laughed again.

_Step 3 – Partial victory but ultimate fail._

***

_Step 4 – Be brave, ask him out._

“You know. I could get horribly rejected,” Jared told Chad, frowning.

“You didn’t think it was a possibility before?” 

“Yes. But now is more pressing.” 

The problem wasn’t really in the being rejected romantically, as much as the fact that Jensen was interesting and funny and Jared could see himself being friends with him, even if they couldn’t be more. But if they could be more, it would be even better. 

“When I think about it, this plan wasn’t really very well planned,” Jared said. “I can’t believe I actually listen to you guys.”

“We can’t believe it either.” Chad smirked.

***

On Monday, due to a faculty meeting, neither Chad or Jared would have class in the morning. Instead of sleeping, Chad decided to go with Jared to the coffee shop, claiming a deep need for muffins, but Jared knew he wanted to see if Jared would chicken out again. Jared wasn’t really sure he wouldn’t, and Chad’s presence wasn’t exactly helpful.

Except for Jensen behind the counter, Ianto’s Coffee was deserted, which Jared thought it was destiny telling him to start picking dog names and a nice mail box that could fit both his and Jensen’s last name. It would have to be a big one. And if he got rejected, there would be no one to witness it. 

Except for Chad, who probably had some sort of hidden camera to post Jared’s misery on the internet. Asshole.

“This place is ghost town.” Chad said. 

“Faculty meeting. People sleep in.” Jensen said. “Hey, Jared.”

“Hey.” Jared said, lamely. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” 

Jared coughed. Chad nudged him. Jared didn’t move.

“You’re fucking weird.” Chad whispered loud enough for Jensen to hear and smile. 

“Can I get you guys anything?” Jensen said. “We have fresh banana muffins today and a few—“

“Jensen.” Jared interrupted.

“Yes?”

“Here’s the thing.” Jared’s mouth had never in his life been so dry. “So. The thing is.”

“Fuck this,” Chad moaned and sat on the closest chair.

“Go on,” Jensen said to Jared. 

“Right. Here’s the thing.” Jared said. And couldn’t say anything else. Because Jensen was smiling and looking directly at Jared and being really charming in his blue apron. 

“There’s a thing, I’m guessing,” he said.

“I swear I’m not always this weird.” Jared told him, trying hard not to facepalm. 

“Look, dude—“ Chad started, but was interrupted by tall blond man coming from what Jared thought was the kitchen. 

“Hi, sweetie,” the man said to Jensen in a thick English accent, and kissed his cheek. How _dare_ he! 

“Hi, honey.” Jensen said and Jared felt his stomach twist. Of course Jensen would have a cool and older English boyfriend. Jensen deserved a cool boyfriend. “I think I left my book at your place.” 

“Dude!” Chad said suddenly, startling everyone. “We promised Misha to meet him in five. You’ll get your fucking coffee later,” he lied.

Jared didn’t move. Chad grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside.

“He has a boyfriend.” Jared said, quietly, once they were far enough from the coffee shop. “A cool one that speaks normal.”

“C’mon. We’ll get you drunk.” Chad said in what sounded like his best attempt at comforting. “And get you someone else to bang.”

_Step 4 – Failed._

_Operation aborted._

***

“I’m sorry.” Misha had said when Jared told him about the cool English older guy. “None of the research we did showed Sebastian as a boyfriend.” The bastard even had a cool name. “I thought he was only his boss.”

And that was that. Jared didn’t go to the coffee shop again that week, but still ended up seeing Jensen all the time. He’d turn around, and there would be Jensen, doing something, being awesome. Sometimes Jensen would spot Jared and would start conversation, and incredibly enough, now that Jensen was no longer available for love, Jared could _almost_ carry a conversation with him, but mostly Jared hid and waited until the coast was clear.

***

The next week, Jared decided to face his shame and get his coffee at Ianto’s. He even smiled at Jensen when Jensen commented on Misha’s latest column about the Queen of England. It seemed like the start of a nice odd friendship. It was sort of sad, yes, but Jared was fine.

That is, until Thursday.

That Thursday morning, Jensen wasn’t alone at the counter like he usually was that early. Sebastian and the readhead girl were there with him, the three of them laughing like they had awesome love lives. The fuckers.

Jensen gave him his tall coffee extra strong before Jared could ask for it, and Jared felt all warm inside. Take that, Sebastian. 

“The cinnamon buns are half off today.” Jensen said, “We accidentally ordered too many.” 

“Then I’ll want two to go.” Jared smiled. “I like a nice excuse to eat.” 

Jensen laughed. “I’ll warm then up for you.” 

As soon as Jensen left, Jared started paying attention to the others talking. 

Sebastian was flirting with the girl! He was smiling and calling her sweetheart and being really inappropriate. Jensen was only a few feet away. But when Jensen came back, he didn’t even notice, or if he did, he didn’t seem to care. Still, Jared wanted to punch Sebastian in the face. 

“Don’t mind him.” Jensen said, handing Jared a warm paper bag. “He likes to flirt.”

“And you don’t mind?” Jared couldn’t help but wonder. 

“No. Why would I?” Jensen frowned. “Wait. Do you think I’m his boyfriend?” 

“You’re not?” 

Jensen shook his head. Suddenly, “Total Eclipse of The Heart” was playing inside Jared’s head. Jared felt like humming along. “I thought you were.” 

Jensen was sort of smiling now, and Jared realized that his face was hurting from grinning. He probably looked like a maniac, because the redhead and Sebastian – who seemed like a really nice guy now – were staring at him. 

“Er.” Was all he said. Fucking shit, dammit. 

“I think,” Jensen said, smiling, “That this is the part where you ask me out.”

Jared’s heart decided this was the perfect moment to start pounding. 

“It is?” he asked Jensen.

“Yes. It is.” Jensen answered and waited. 

“Oh. Right.” Jared breathed. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Jensen beamed. “Yes, I would.” 

Jared wanted desperately to lean over the counter and kiss Jensen, but Sebastian interrupted him before he could do anything.

“Alright, I’ve got my camera phone out. Make out now.” And the moment was over.

“Er. I gotta go to class.” he said to Jensen. “I’ll call you later?”

“You got my number?” 

“I think Misha has.”

“He does? Creepy.” Jensen said. “Alright, then. I’ll see you later.”

Jared was halfway out the door when Jensen called.

“Are you going to be able to talk now?” he asked, smirking.

“Depends.” Jared said, still grinning. “How do you feel about ‘Total Eclipse of the Heart’?”

“The song? Cheesy, but a classic.”

_Step 4 – Second try. Done._

***

_Step 5 – Lube yourself, bang him._

Two dates later, they had sex. And just like everything Jared had tried with Jensen, it failed horribly, _horribly_ , the first time. The second time was better, but not by much, and it left them laughing, breathless and a little bruised.

“I’m usually good at this.” Jensen had said, and flipped Jared over to try again. 

The third time was amazing. 

_Step 5 – Third try. Success._

***

“You know.” Jensen said later. “You didn’t need any plans to bang me.”

“What?” Jared choked.

“I would’ve said yes anytime. I knew you wanted to, with all the babbling and the stalking.” 

“How do you know about the banging plan? And how do you know about the stalking?” 

“It’s glued to your fridge.” Jensen smirked. “You’re not very good at stalking, you know. Plus, Chris told me he was in on the plan. He was feeding Misha information.” He stopped. “We have really creepy friends.”

“Yeah. So you knew I wanted to ask you out and you wanted to ask me out? And didn’t say anything?” Jared was hurt, he was wounded, he would need more sex to heal his pain. “I was suffering!”

“I know,” Jensen said, smiling. “It was adorable and so ridiculously awkward.” 

“You are a horrible human being,” Jared said. 

“And yet, you really like me.” Jensen kissed him. “How crazy are you?”

“A lot,” Jared said, and couldn’t help himself but kiss back. “But you are still a horrible person.”

“ I know.”

***

_Chad And Misha’s Plan To Get Jared And Jensen Ackles Banging: Success._

**The End**


End file.
